Snitch
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson knows better than to join any gang,but when Austin Moon moves into town,she may just cross that line. Living in certain parts of New York can be terrifying,and in the part Ally Dawson lives in,there's quite a few gangs involved...Please try it out! Kind of based on the book snitch by allison van Diepen! Rated T for swearing! Quite a few OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,So I stopped Camp Rock and Love Is A Battlefield is almost finished,so I decided to start a new story and see what you guys thought about it! This story is darker then what I usually write,but I wanted to try it! It's kind of based off the book Snitch by Allison Van Diepen,so if you like this kind of story you should read that book.**

I take a deep breath and stare out the window of the school bus,Listening to my friend Trish blab about some stabbing that happened around 3:00 this morning. You see,stabbing is a normal occurrence where we live,with all the gangs wandering about. Me and Trish made a pact that neither of us would ever join a gang,it's just not our scene...at all. We like to stay out of as much drama as we can,and getting caught between two gangs is definitely way to much drama for our liking.

The school bus dropped us off in front of our school,and we all got out of the bus,putting our heads down as we walked past one of the biggest gangs in this town,the bloodz. They go to our school,but you can't really tell because they never attend class,most of them are too old to even be in school,but they haven't graduated yet. The head leader of the gang is Cyrus,his actual name is Justin Brosco,but the gang gave him the name Cyrus.

He's the older brother of my friend Darrell Brosco,who is a member of the Bloodz gang as well,but he's basically like an older brother to me. He took me under his wing when I first moved here,and told me who to hang out with and who to keep at least a street distance away from. We live in Brooklyn,Me and my dad moved here from Miami about 6 years ago,which is when I met Darrell and Trish. We moved here because my dad got a job transfer and he thought it would be a good way to start over after my mom passed away.

"Yo Yo Yo what up Al?" Darrell said coming up from behind me and wrapping his arm loosely around my shoulder.

"Dude,how many times have I told you not to call me Al? It sounds like a boy name" I reply,pushing his hand off my shoulder. He chuckles and I elbow him in the ribs.

"Oh come on,don't be such a girl" He laughs,I roll my eyes and push him away.

"Newsflash Darrell-"

"It's not Darrell,its Brosco,Darrell sounds to girly"He cut me off,I scoff.

"Fine,newsflash_ brosco_ I am a girl!" I snap,sometimes this guy really gets on my nerves,but I love him for it anyways.

"Oh really? Hard to tell" He smirks as I gape at him,he laughs and waves me off dismissively.

"I'm just kiddin',well I gotta go,my Bloodz are calling me,Brosco out" He waves and walks over to where his brother and the rest of the bloodz are standing. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in a gang,to always be surrounded by the same people who you know will have your back.

"Ally,we gotta go,or we gonna be late to Ms Howard's English class" Trish said tugging on my arm,I let her drag me along past the security guards and into the school,yes we need security guards at our school,since a lot of gangs attend this school and the school wants to try and make sure no one dies,trust me,it's happened before. Me and Trish walk to our lockers and grab our books for English,then walk to Ms howards class. We make it with one minute to spare.

"Good morning class,we have a new student with us today,his name is Austin Moon,he just moved here from Los Angeles" Ms Howard introduces as a blonde-haired,brown-eyed boy walks into the class. He was looking super fine dressed in a black leather jacket,a white V-neck and black jeans hanging low on his hips,along with some black Supras.

I noticed some girls staring at him the same way I was probably looking at him,except these weren't just any girls,they were an all girl gang called The Real Bitchez,or RB for short. Nobody,and I mean _nobody_ messes with those girls,they may look small and weak,but trust me they can pack a good hit when they want.

"Austin,take any one of the free seats that you'd like" Ms Howard said,there was one to the right of me,one to the left of Marisol (or the leader of the RB if you'd prefer) and one behind some nerd named Jackson. Austin looked around,before walking towards me and putting his belongings on the desk next to me. I tried to hide my excitement,but the fact that he chose to sit next to me and not Marisol,was definitely too much for me to handle.

He didn't say a word to me,all he did was look at me with his dark chocolate eyes and study me with a concentrated face. I tried not to let my face heat up as he studied me up and down,but that's easier said then done. This boy gives me a feeling that no guy,not even Elliot,has made me feel.

I tried concentrating on Ms Howard's lesson,but it was so hard when one of the hottest guys in school was sitting right next to you. I glanced over at Austin every few minutes to see what he was doing,and most of the time he had his stone cold face looking at the front,or he sometimes would have his gaze turned on me,no lie!

Once the bell rang ending class,I gathered my things and slid them into my ratty old backpack,slinging a strap over my shoulder and making my way out of class with Trish beside me.

"Ugh,Ms Howard is so fucking boring,I swear she tries to make us not want to continue with school!" Trish groans,I nod my agreement "But newbie Austin is pretty damn fine,huh?"

"Huh,never even noticed"'I lie,Trish gives me her famous 'are you serious' look before nudging me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I squeak,I look up to see a crowd of people surrounding something and I roll my eyes.

"Just another Bloodz verse Cripz fight" I mutter and turn to Trish,who was trying to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Yo,I think Darrell's involved" She tells me over the shouting of the crowd,I push through some people to see Darrell,along with Cyrus,fighting with the head of the Cripz.

Everyone was shouting the names of who they wanted to win and cheered them on, while I watched,disgusted at how these people act sometimes,but once you get used to it,it's not as bad I guess. I noticed Austin standing at his locker on the other side of the group,so I squeeze my way through the crowd and made the brave decision of talking to him.

"Hey" I say when I reach his locker,he looks up,surprised that somebody is talking to him.

"Oh,I know you,I sat beside you in English" He says smiling at me,I nod and give him a slight smile.

"So what's your name?" He asked closing his locker and turning his full attention onto me.

"Ally,Ally Dawson" I reply,he nods and looks me up and down "So,what's a girl like you doing in Brooklyn?" He asked looking at my clothes,I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black cropped leather jacket over a red tank,with some black skinny jeans and my black combat boots.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously,he shrugs and puts his hands in his jean pockets.

"I don't know,you just seem like the type to be more in Manhattan or something"

"Really? So do you,but why move here out of all places? Why not stay in Los Angeles,I've heard it's nice there" I reply,he studies me carefully,before opening his mouth to answer.

"Got in some trouble where I lived with my mom,so I moved here to live with my dad and get a fresh start"

"Oh,well what I'm doing here is my dad got a job transfer,and I've lived here for 6 years now" I reply shrugging,he nods and the bell rings for the next class,by now the security guards have broken up the fight and everyone was on there way to their next class.

"Well,gotta go,catch ya later Dawson" He waved and smiled at me,I blushed and looked down.

_Damn things are going to get complicated._

**Ok,so there's the first chapter,review and tell me what you think? And yes,I know they live in Miami,but I decided to change it for this story,get a new feel of things,you know? Anyways,I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize!**

**~Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in forever! And there's a reason for that! Do you want me to continue with this story or start a new one (summary written below)**

**Ally Dawson and her little brother Aaron Dawson are foster kids,who's mother died when Ally was 10 and Aaron was 3. Ally just got out of juvie and the Moons take her in. The moons family consists of 4 people,17 year old Austin Moon,his little sister Angelie and his parents Mike and Mimi. In between falling in love with her new foster brother,fitting in at a new school as the new mystery girl and going to get her brother,how will Ally deal? **

**Based somewhat off the Fosters,but there's quite a few differences as well.**

**So what do you guys think? And if no one reviews,I'll just start the new story.**

**I personally like the new idea better,but I'll see what you guys think!**

**Mel :)**


	3. AN- I will continue this story! Plz read

**Okay,so since alot of you wanted me to continue writing this story,I will! I won't have time to write a new chapter tomorrow,but probably sunday!**

**I am also going to be writing my new story idea,So the first chapter of that will be up soon as well! **

**Happy reading :)**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Not that I'm complaining

**Hey,I know I said I'd update yesterday,but I have something going on right now and couldn't update yesterday!**

**PLEASE READ!: I would like to say RIP Lela,even though I didn't know her personally she was part of the #R5family,she still is ❤ She killed herself because of depression and bullies,so all you people out there who were bullying her,I hope you're happy,you killed our family member,because you had nothing better to do then make her life miserable,she was a beautiful girl,and she will be missed ❤❤ **

**I'm not saying that it was you guys that bullied her of course,I was talking to the people who bullied her even though they probably don't read this story.**

I watched the school disappear behind me as we drove down the street in the bus after school. I'm going over to Trish's house because she convinced me to let her do my makeup,hair and outfit for the dance that the school is hosting tonight.

"Trish" I whined "Do I have to go?"

"Yes Allyson" Trish scolds,I roll my eyes and look out the window.

When we arrive at her stop,we step off the bus and walk to her apartment building. Her apartment is slightly bigger than mine,but not by much.

Trish puts the key in the lock and opens it,we walk inside her apartment and put our backpacks on her couch,and after saying hi to her mom,we go into her bedroom.

"Okay,you're wearing this,go change" She orders and hands me a pile of clothes,I salute as if I were in the army and walk into the bathroom.

After I'm done changing I walk out and Trish mockingly wolf-whistles,I roll my eyes and look in the full length mirror.

Trish had me dressed in a pink high waisted skirt with a black bandeau,with black pumps for my shoes. She then went on to my hair,which she side braided and added a Pink flower clip. For my makeup she did some foundation with pink eyeshadow and cat eye eyeliner. She topped it off with falsies big eyes mascara**(1)**. She put some pink strawberry lip gloss and pink sugar perfume**(2) **on me.

She then got dressed and did her hair and makeup and by then it was time to go. I put on some bangles and we headed out with her mom,who would be driving us.

When we arrived at the school me and Trish got out of the car and walked into the gym.

"I don't get why we even came,these dances usually end half an hour in because the bloodz and cripz break into a fight and we have to leave" I shout to her over the sound of Chloe by Emblem3**(3) **blaring through the speakers.

The song switched to the song on the floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull (don't ask me why they played that song,since its old) and Trish gasped.

"Girl,this is my jam! Let's go dance!" She said tugging on my arm,I rolled my eyes but let her pull me along.**(pretend Ally can dance in this series haha) **Me and Trish did random dance moves until some guys came up and started dancing around us,then I ditched and went to get a drink.

"Didn't want those guys grinding on you?" I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear a voice behind me,I whip around to find Austin standing there with a glass of punch in his hand with an amused look on his face.

"Right" I blush as his stare on me darkens as he looks me up and down,his gaze returns to my eyes.

"How would you know they were grinding on me?" I asked once the sentence finally sunk into my brain,he smirked and moved his fingers gingerly to my hips where my stomach was slightly exposed between my bandeau and skirt and brushed them over it,making me shiver involuntarily.

What is this boy doing to me that no one else has been able to? His golden brown eyes were piercing into my brown doe eyes,the way his eyes pierced through my soul gave me a feeling of pleasure and fear at the same time,it's confusing! And it's driving me crazy!

We hear an ear piercing scream echo throughout the gymnasium. I feel someone tug my arm and see Trish with a panic look in her eyes.

"Als,we gotta go!" She shouts,I'm reluctant to leave Austin but he pushes me away from him,I look at him questioningly.

"Go! It's dangerous!" He shouts shooing me away,Trish drags me out of the gymnasium and pulls me outside,once safe I rip my arm from her grasp and turn to her.

"What the hell was going on in there?!" I ask frantically,Trish catches her breath for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"The bloodz and cripz! They got into a fight,one of the cripz had a knife and well...chaos struck,as you can probably tell,now lets go!" She says,I shake my head.

"i'm not leaving without knowing Austin's safe!" I say sternly,she rolls her eyes but nods and stands beside me,watching as people flee the gym. Finally I see a familiar mop of blonde hair exit through the gym doors and I run up to him.

"Are you okay?!" I ask,he smirks and nods,but doesn't say anything.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I ask,he shook his head and sticks his hands in his leather jacket.

"Nah,luckily someone was able to get the knife so no fatal damage could be done" He explains,I breath a sigh of relief and jump as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him,so close that our noses are almost touching.

He then closes the gap between us and kisses me,square on the lips,not that I'm complaining...

**Okay,so it may seem soon to get them together,but I never said there wouldn't be any drama,and as much as I hate to say it...breakups. But trust me Auslly will end up together! Don't you worry!**

**(1) I have this,it works really well!**

**(2) I also have this,it smells amazing!**

**(3) OMG I fangirl over Emblem3,seriously,they are HOT! I love their voices!**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the super long wait,I give you total permission to hate me,but I would prefer if you didn't :) I'm writing this on my IPhone so sorry if theres any mistakes!**

It's been two days since Austin kissed me,and he officially asked me out. I'm kind of getting annoyed,he kisses me,drives me home,asks me to be his girlfriend and then completely ignores me the next two days. Today's the day I decided I would confront him,and if that doesn't work!...plan B?

I find him leaning against his locker with his hands in his dark wash jeans with a chain dangling down the side,along with a white V neck T-shirt and his signature leather jacket. I march up to him,planning on speaking my mind,but when he looks up and his eyes match mine,all the anger inside of me disappears and Im stuck looking into his hazel eyes that have little flecks of gold in them.

I shake myself out of it and point my finger firmly at him,trying to regain my previous burst of confidence.

"Austin Moon! Why do you think you can just kiss me,ask me to be your girlfriend, and then ignore me for the next two days?!" I demand,he looks guilty and I just wanna slap him across the face

"Because,I knew you wouldn't like what I'm about to tell you" He says,I'm really starting to get nervous.

"Austin just tell me" I say nervously,he sighs and breaks eye contact.

"I'm...apart of the bloodz" He says looking down,my heart drops in my chest and my feet collapse from under me. Austin rushes to help me up,but I push him away.

"Stay away from me" I say shakily and look up at him,a look of hurt crosses his face before it's replaced by a look of guilt.

"Ally..." He trails off, I shake my head and stand up.

"Austin...we're over" I say before running off,I hear him following me but I don't stop. I continue running until I collide with a muscular body. I hear a grunt and look up at the person and see Brosco's muscular face looking down at me.

"Al? What's wrong?" He asks,I slap him across the face.

"Ow what the hell?" He groans and rubs his cheek,I glare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Austin joined the bloodz?!" I ask sternly,like a mother scolding her son.

"I just found out this morning! I was on my way to tell you when you decided to slap me in the face" He says,I try to think of something to say,but come up with nothing and all that comes out is "oh".

"Yeah,oh" he says still rubbing his cheek,I smile innocently.

"Sorry Brosco" I apologize,he laughs and shakes his head. I hear footsteps come up behind me and I know exactly who it is.

"Ally please! Let me explain!" Austin pleads,I shake my head at him and roll my eyes.

"Austin you knew how much I'm against the whole gang thing! And the first thing you do right after we get together is join the fucking bloodz!" I shout,he shakes his head.

"It's not like that! Please Ally!" He shouts,I shake my head and walk away to my locker,putting in my combination and grabbing my books for my next class.

**And finished! How'd you like this chapter! Again,sorry it took so long! And sorry it's so short! I have hockey practise so I couldn't write anymore!**

**Mel :)**


	6. AN I AM SO SORRY!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't update in a while! I promise I will update soon,but I discovered I have GAD (generalized anxiety disorder) and I've been struggling a lot with school and relaxing and I'm always worrying and I'm anxious 24/7 and I have to go to a social worker and I've been trying to cope with it,it's definitely challenging and I try to avoid anything that I think might stress me out because that makes my anxiety worse! BUT I PROMISE PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! ❤❤❤

XOXO Mel


End file.
